


Eifersucht

by sonneta



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/pseuds/sonneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is beaten by a possessive, spell-bound Renard. Written for hyndara71 on LiveJournal as part of the Gift Challenge on the Grimm Challenge community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eifersucht

Nick drove up to his house - his old house - Juliette’s house that Saturday afternoon. He needed more clothes, and maybe his secret stash of whiskey. Though he wasn’t willing to fully move out yet, he had to admit it would be a lot more convenient to have all of his stuff in one place.

He was hoping to not have to see Juliette. He had called, but gotten her voicemail - he left a brief message, saying he would let himself in if she wasn’t there. Nick wondered momentarily if Juliette was out with - him, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He couldn’t let himself get upset about Juliette and Renard again. Rosalee had explained that they were both victims of Adalind’s spell, but he still found it hard to think of his boss and his girlfriend together without wanting to punch something.

Nick let himself in the house, calling out as he entered. “Juliette? You here? It’s Nick, I just came to get some of my things.”

Nick walked to the stairs. He felt weird about being here. Maybe it was just that he was now some sort of guest in his own house. He tried to shrug it off as he climbed the steps.

There was the sound of an opening door, and Nick paused. “Juliette?”

By instinct, he went to draw his weapon - but it wasn’t there. It was his day off, he was only going to his own house - he had left the gun at Monroe’s. “Juliette,” he called again, as he heard the someone come toward him. “Is that you?”

Nick looked up, and an instinctive chill ran down his spine. “Captain?” He asked, seeing Renard on the landing. “What are you doing here?” It was a stupid question, but there was something really weird, here.

“Nick,” Renard said. He came down the stairs until he was on the one above where Nick was standing. “I think the question is... what are you doing here?”

“I... used to live here?” Nick said. _Oh god, oh god, this was seriously bad._ “I just... I’ll come back later.”

Nick didn’t even see Renard kick out one leg at Nick’s knee, catching Nick off balance. Nick tried to correct, to stabilize himself, but then there was another swift kick to his stomach and he tumbled down the stairs. Nick’s head hit hard on the floor, and he felt dizzy.

“You do not belong here!” Renard shouted. Nick looked up, and suddenly knew his boss wasn’t all human. Hexenbiest, if he had to guess. But he didn’t have long to assimilate this knowledge, as he quickly rolled to avoid a boot to his already-injured stomach.

“Sean?” Juliette’s voice called out from upstairs. “Sean, what’s going on?”

“It’s alright, Juliette,” Renard called. “It’s an intruder, but I’ll get him out of here.”

Renard looked at Nick with murder in his eyes. “She is mine now,” he said, throwing himself on top of Nick.

Nick struggled, punching Renard in the face. Renard retaliated, forcing his weight down to smash Nick’s already injured head to the floor.

Nick threw a knee to Renard’s groin, but it didn’t seem to accomplish anything besides making Renard even angrier. Renard drew Nick up into a standing position with him, and then bodily threw Nick to the floor. Nick hit hard on his left side, and then suddenly found he couldn’t breath as Renard stepped on his chest.

“Sean! Stop it!” Juliette said, from halfway down the stairs. “He doesn’t mean anything to me anymore!”

“If he doesn’t mean anything,” said Renard, “then let me do as I will to him.” He punctuated his statement with a kick to Nick’s injured left side.

“Sean, you’ll be in so much trouble... Sean, let’s just go upstairs!” Juliette cried.

Renard readied himself for another kick -- then suddenly, there was a whirlwind of fur running into the room.

“Get. Off. Him,” Monroe said. He was fully woged, and he tackled Renard away from Nick.

“Nick... Nick, you have to get out of here,” Juliette called, running the rest of the way down the stairs.

Nick moaned. He knew she was right, but his body wasn’t exactly following his commands right now.

Renard and Monroe fought, throwing punches and kicks and turning each other over and over on the ground.

“Juliette! Juliette, I’m coming in,” called a small voice from outside. It was Rosalee, and she was holding a large brown grocery bag that looked to be quite full.

“Listen... this... is going to seem weird, but I need you to trust me, can you do that?” Rosalee asked Juliette.

Juliette, looking stunned, nodded mutely.

Monroe had somehow finally pinned Renard. The captain’s hands were held tight underneath his own body as Monroe sat on his chest.. “Hurry, Rosalie, we gotta get Nick out of here.”

“I know, I know.” Rosalee gave Juliette a small jar of something strangely speckled. “Drink. All of it.”

Though Juliette winced on her first gulp, she nevertheless followed Rosalee’s orders. Meanwhile, Rosalee brought a slightly larger jar of what looked like the same mixture over to Monroe and Renard.

“You. You’d better just drink this now,” she warned, woging. Monroe pinched Renard’s nose, so that he’d have no choice but to open his mouth- and then Rosalee poured the mixture in, and he drank.

Juliette mumbled something about feeling sick, and Rosalee crossed back to her and helped Juliette to the couch. Then, Juliette passed out or fell asleep - Nick wasn’t sure which. Renard soon followed suit, and Monroe relaxed his hold.

“Nick?” Monroe called, quickly running to his friend. Monroe took in the damage in a few intense glances. “Come on, buddy. Let’s take you somewhere safe.”

Monroe looked up at Rosalee. “Rosalee, are you going to be okay here by yourself with these two?”

Rosalee nodded. “The potion should cure them. Either way, they’re definitely going to be out for a while.”

Monroe shot her an intense look. “Call me if you need me.”

“Monroe, I’ll be fine. Take care of Nick,” Rosalee said.

Monroe looked back down at Nick. “Nick, I’m sorry, buddy... this is probably going to hurt.”

“What...” Nick started, but then Monroe lifted Nick into his arms in one swift move. Nick felt all of his injuries blasting forth an intense pain, and then he slipped into darkness.

\---  
When Nick awoke, it took him a few minutes to figure out where he was. Monroe’s house, but not the guest room - Monroe’s room, it looked like.

“Hey, Nick,” Monroe said, entering the room. He put down the first-aid kit he had brought with him. “How are you doing?”

Nick licked his lips. “Hurts,” he said.

Monroe came up close to the bed, putting a soothing hand on Nick’s cheek. “I know. Can you tell me where? I don’t want to miss anything.”

“Head. Stomach. Pretty much my whole left side... Ribs. Don’t think they’re broken, but...” Nick said.

“Okay,” Monroe said. “Let me take a look at you, huh?”

Monroe carefully pushed Nick’s Henley up and off his body. “Yeah, you got some pretty serious bruising already... that is not gonna look good tomorrow,” Monroe said.

Monroe continued his examination, gently pushing on Nick’s abdomen to check for internal injuries. Nick winced, but it wasn’t as painful as he had been expecting. Then, Monroe ran a hand up Nick’s left side, pressing carefully against his ribs. 

“That hurt?” Monroe asked.

“Yeah,” Nick nodded.

“Can you take a breath for me?”

Nick did so, and Monroe pressed Nick’s side again.

“Okay. Another one,” Monroe said.

This time, Monroe pressed the front of Nick’s chest. 

“Doing good. One more,” Monroe said, and finished his rib examination by pressing on Nick’s back.

“I think you’re right,” Monroe said. “Bruised, not broken. Probably good, because I don’t know how we’d explain this to a hospital.”

“Beaten by an unknown perp,” Nick said. Off Monroe’s look, he responded: “What, you think I’ve never thought of what I’d tell the hospital if I had to go in after -- something Grimm-related?”

Monroe nodded. “Good point. Now, let me take a look at that head...”

Nick leaned his chin to his chest, and Monroe carefully parted Nick’s hair in the back, running a gentle finger over the scalp.

“Well, you’re not bleeding, but I think you’re going to have some swelling,” Monroe said. “I’m sorry, but I’ll have to wake you up...”

“Every two hours just to make sure,” Nick finished. “I know, Monroe, I’ve had a concussion before.”

“Well,” Monroe said, looking a bit at a loss. He pulled a chair close to the bed and sat in it.

“I don’t think bandages are going to do you much good, but - I’ve got some salve that might help with the pain,” Monroe offered.

“Sure,” Nick said. “Anything. And... do you keep Ibuprofen? Or is that against the whole... weider thing?”

Monroe rolled his eyes. “I usually don’t use that kind of thing, but I do have some on hand.”

He opened the first-aid kit, taking out a bottle of Ibuprofen and opening it. He passed the pill bottle to Nick.

“Thanks, Monroe,” Nick said. He swallowed the pills with a sip from the glass of water that Monroe had placed at his bedside.

\---  
A short time later, Monroe was carefully rubbing salve into Nick’s injured chest and stomach.

“Monroe,” Nick said. “I don’t know how you and Rosalee knew to come, but... thank you. For coming.”

“Of course,” Monroe said. “That’s what friends do.”

He was silent for a few minutes, working the salve into Nick’s upper left shoulder.

“It was Juliette,” Monroe said. “She called and said that Sean... that Renard was out of control, that she could hear him beating someone up, and … she was afraid that you were that someone.”

“Wow,” Nick said. “I’m surprised she could do that, with the spell...”

“I think it affected Renard and Juliette differently,” Monroe said. “Rosalee told me that men under the spell would end up getting really possessive, whereas women would get more... emotional, I guess. Caring.”

“So Renard hated me, and Juliette felt sorry for me,” Nick said, shaking his head. “Well, at least she called... I don’t know what would have happened if she hadn’t.”

Monroe looked at Nick, placing a hand on Nick’s arm. “Don’t worry about that. You’re safe, you’re going to be okay.”

“Yeah,” Nick agreed. “And I guess Renard can’t exactly deny me a few days off work to recover.”

Monroe frowned. “Are you going to be okay about that? I mean... your boss just beat you up.”

Nick looked down, playing with the hem of the blanket on top of him. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’ve been beaten up before, and I’ve been fine, but it’s not usually by someone I have to work with. You know?” _And now I know my boss is a Hexenbiest..._ He wasn't quite ready to talk about that part.

Monroe nodded. He squeezed Nick’s arm, then let his hand drop. 

“If you need me to beat him up again...” Monroe said.

Nick smiled. “I’ll let you know.”


End file.
